


Our Vampire NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cuties, M/M, i love them as a thing, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: NSFW of a fic on DA (was separate from the fic, as the fic is sfw)





	Our Vampire NSFW

Koyuki moaned and panted as Sakuya's hands roamed his body, memorizing every line of bone and muscle like he had never been able to do before. The boy arched under him, and he chuckled and kissed him, then nipped down his neck and on his shoulder, purring "Meow for master, kitty." Yuki tried to scowl, but was far too cute, and said "Meow..." then squeaked and moaned, mewling "Ah, Sakuya, quit teasing..." and yelped when one pink bud was bitten and swirled around a warm and wet cavern then released, the other given the same attention. Sakuya himself did his best to ignore his 'dog' biting and licking him, then moaned as Ryusei gripped his hips. "Okay, Koyuki, I am going to enter you now." he whispered into Yuki's ear, and Yuki realized Ryu must be getting impatient and was going to enter Sakuya. He trembled visibly, but only nodded and softly said "O-Okay." Ryu pushed against Saku's hole, then shoved in as Saku did the same to Yuki, and as they did it at the same time this distracted Saku from his own pain, and both he and Ryu groaned "So tight..." Yuki winced and whimpered, squirming and trembling until Sakuya softly said "Shh, kitty, it only hurts because the intrusion of an unfamiliar object caused all of your muscles to tense and clench, to try and force the object back out. Hush, just relax and let me in." Yuki panted and shivered as he laid still, and when his muscles slowly released Sakuya, the greenette was able to thrust freely into him, and Yuki flinched then moaned as he gripped Sakuya's shoulders, rocked further into the bed by Ryu thrusting into Sakuya from behind.  
  
Sakuya now openly moaned, at the same time also groaning as he said "Nnn, Yuki, you're so hot inside and out." and watched Yuki flush darker from that compliment. "T-Thank you, Sakuya." he panted, moaning and moving against Sakuya as they all rocked from the thrusts. Sakuya gasped as Ryu sped up, speeding up himself before Yuki could even beg for it, then found Yuki's spot and Yuki yelped "Ah, Sakuya! There, right there, ah, please. Hah, hah..." He paused for a moment, then gasped and moaned "Ah, Ryu, ah, nng, that's it." and began to thrust into Yuki's, as Ryu thrust into his. Ryu groaned "Nnn, so good, nnn, so hot." as Sakuya moaned "Ah, nnn." then groaned "Mmm, Yuki, ah, so hot. Oh, so tight, now you're pulsing." Yuki only moaned "Ah, nnn, ah, ung, hah, mmm, ah, nnn, more, faster, ah..." Both boys sped up, Sakuya moaning and groaning at the same time and Ryu groaning, and Yuki yelped and screamed "Ah, ah, nnn, Sakuya, ah! F- Ah, nnn, harder, harder, ah! Faster, please! Faster, ah! Yes, yes, just like that! Ah, ah, nnn, ah, ah!" Sakuya hissed softly as he bit Yuki's shoulder gently, and Ryu growled almost like a dog as he thrust harder and faster as well. Soon, Ryu came into Sakuya, as Sakuya came into Yuki, Ryu groaning "Mother-" and Sakuya calling "Ah, Ryu! Nnn, Yuki..." Yuki screamed "Ah, Sakuya, ah!" then squealed as Sakuya wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped until Yuki came as well. They rode it out together... [Finished at bottom of other fic]

**Author's Note:**

> moved...


End file.
